Emeraude
by Cinevorous
Summary: L'histoire se passe un temps après la saison 3. Du Olicity pur et dur. La Team Arrow est sur une affaire qu'ils ont du mal à gérer. Cela va-t-il changer quelque chose dans la relation de Felicity et Oliver ?


**_J'ai écris ce One Shot pour une amie, et ça faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas écris sur un couple hétéro. Pourtant j'ai vraiment prit du plaisir à l'écrire, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Tout le monde a un faible pour le Olicity, même moi, que voulez-vous !_**

\- Oliver, attention sur ta gauche ! cria Felicity dans l'oreillette.

Elle avait eu accès aux caméras de surveillance de la ruelle et pouvait indiquer à l'équipe tous les mouvements de leurs ennemis. Oliver venait d'éviter un homme trapu qu'il n'aurait pas pu voir venir, trop occupé qu'il était à essayer de maîtriser deux autres hommes. Il devait à présent se charger d'en neutraliser trois. Thea essayait d'en découdre avec deux hommes lourdement armés, Laurel se battait contre une femme visiblement bien plus forte qu'elle et John état planqué en hauteur pour les seconder avec son sniper. Mais vu la situation il ne pouvait pas tirer sans risquer de tuer quelqu'un ou de blesser ses coéquipiers. La Team s'était retrouvée dans cette ruelle suite à un rendez-vous passé avec le leader d'un énorme gang de trafiquant d'armes. Thea, en civile (elle avait tout de même récupérer son arc et son carquois), s'y était rendu pour leur tendre un piège mais l'entrevue avait mal tourné et la Team se trouvait en sous nombre et en très mauvaise position face à cet adversaire.

\- Je descends vous aider ! dit John en retirant son doigt de la gâchette du sniper.

\- Ça n'sert à rien, souffla Felicity, il en arrive encore d'autres, vous devez vous retirer, maintenant !

\- On ne peut pas les laisser filer, répondit Oliver en assenant un coup d'arc à l'homme trapu.

\- Vous allez vous faire tuer, Oliver !

\- Felicity a raison, chuchota Thea dans son oreillette.

Laurel entendit sa voix réelle en écho avec celle transformée par le transmetteur. Elle reçut un coup dans les côtes et tomba à terre avant d'ajouter, à l'attention de ses coéquipiers, qu'ils feraient en effet mieux de rentrer. John, toujours sur son toit, commença à ranger son arme.

\- On se repli Oliver, on élaborera un meilleur plan que celui-là, ils sont trop nombreux !

L'homme en vert grogna et mit toutes ses forces dans un coup qu'il porta au menton d'un des trois truands devant lui. Celui-ci s'écroula à terre. Oliver fonça vers Laurel, tira une flèche en haut du bâtiment, attrapa la jeune femme d'une poigne ferme et s'éleva dans les airs grâce à son grappin. Thea l'imita et tous trois arrivèrent à l'exact endroit où se trouvait John. Oliver éteignit son modificateur de voix et baissa les yeux.

\- On rentre, dit-il d'une voix ferme à l'attention de Felicity.

Ils entendirent tous la jeune blonde soupirer de rassurement.

\- Pourquoi tu ne les as pas vus arriver plus tôt ? s'énerva Oliver à la seconde où il pénétra dans le QG.

\- Ils devaient être cachés dans les pâtés de maisons voisins, je ne surveillais que celui où vous étiez.

\- Tu aurais dû les voir arriver plus tôt !

\- Calme-toi Oliver, essaya de tempérer John en lui posant une main amicale sur l'épaule.

\- Hé, je vous ai prévenu pour les premiers qui arrivaient mais tu as voulu quand même tenter ta chance, répondit Felicity en haussant le ton cette fois, ensuite je ne pouvais pas surveiller vos arrières à tous les quatre et en plus regarder si d'autres débarquaient !

\- Normalement si, c'est à ça que tu sers !

\- Oliver !

John, Laurel et Thea se lancèrent des regards et se mirent d'accord pour quitter la pièce et laisser le couple à leur engueulade.

\- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer chez nous pour ce soir… dit Thea une fois qu'ils eurent quitter la pièce, on n'risque pas d'élaborer un nouveau plan aujourd'hui…

\- En effet, acquiesça John, ça tombe bien, j'ai une folle envie de serrer ma fille dans mes bras !

Laurel et Thea rirent.

\- Quand à moi, ajouta Laurel, je compte bien profiter de Nyssa qui rentre en ville aujourd'hui !

\- Tiens, n'oublie pas de lui demander si elle veut bien nous apporter son aide pour notre affaire, lui dit Thea.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas !

Au QG Oliver et Felicity se disputaient toujours.

\- Estime-toi déjà heureux que j'ai vu arriver la dizaine d'hommes qui fonçaient sur vous et qu'en vous demandant de rentrer je vous ai sûrement évité de rentrer blessés ou morts !

\- Tu aurais dû le prévoir ! Tu aurais dû être attentive sur un périmètre beaucoup plus grand !

\- Mais c'est pas vrai ! T'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête ! Heureusement que Thea et les autres t'ont raisonné, sinon tu serais en train de te faire tabasser dans cette ruelle sordide. Arrête de jouer au grand Oliver Queen qui veut toujours tout contrôler !

\- Mais c'est justement parce que je ne peux pas tout contrôler que j'ai besoin que tu sois là ! Pour être mes yeux et mes oreilles.

\- Alors ne m'engueule pas lorsque je fais mon job !

Oliver ferma les yeux et serra les points. Il retira son masque et rabattit sa capuche sur son dos. Felicity le regardait avec un regard furieux. Il grogna doucement et rouvrit les yeux avant de s'approcher d'elle. Instinctivement l'informaticienne recula. Plus il avançait plus elle reculait. Mais elle se retrouva vite arrêtée par le rebord d'une table.

\- Oliver…

Il se rapprocha tout près d'elle. Il fronça les sourcils et fonça sur sa bouche. Oliver passa un bras autour de la taille de Felicity et cette dernière agrippa le peu de cheveux disponibles sur le crâne de l'archer. Leur baiser s'intensifia et Felicity finit par le rompre en essayant, de toutes ses forces, de le repousser. Il broncha à peine et la regarda dans les yeux avec un regard triste.

\- Tu crois que tu peux tout arranger avec un baiser ?

\- Je suis désolé Felicity… Tu sais à quel point il est important d'attraper ce gang, et plus on tarde plus Starling City est en danger. J'ai déversé mon énervement sur toi, pardonne moi s'il te plait…

\- Aaaaah ! souffla Felicity en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle retira la veste verte d'Oliver et passa délicatement ses mains sur ses muscles tendus, rendus frais et humides par la transpiration due à ses efforts récents. La jeune blonde noua ses mains autour du cou de son amant et l'attira contre elle pour l'embrasser à son tour. Lorsque leurs langues entrèrent en contact Oliver, parcouru par une certaine excitation, souleva Felicity pour l'asseoir sur la table. Il poussa d'un revers de main ce qui s'y trouvait disposés, prenant garde de ne casser aucun objets électronique, ce n'était surtout pas le moment d'énerver encore plus sa partenaire, et allongea son corps robuste contre celui si menu de cette femme prête à se livrer, encore une fois, entièrement à lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui arracher son chemisier et essaya tant bien que mal de lui retirer son soutient gorge sans l'abimer. Une précédente conversation sur le fait que Felicity adorait sa lingerie fine et qu'elle ne tenait pas à en acheter tous les quatre matins lui revenait en mémoire à chaque fois, lui faisant prendre plus soin de ses sous-vêtements que de ses vêtements. Felicity baladait ses mains sur ce dos musclé qu'elle aimait tant et s'efforçait de suivre le mouvement de ses baisers passionnés et fiévreux. Il finit par quitter sa bouche pour aller embrasser son cou, ses épaules, ses clavicules puis sa poitrine. Elle ferma les yeux pour ressentir au mieux toutes ces sensations qu'il lui procurait et ne put s'empêcher de lui caresser les cheveux. Oliver continua sa route, et pendant qu'il embrassait ou léchait le ventre de la blonde, il lui retira son pantalon, faisant glisser ses mains sur ses cuisses, ses mollets et ses pieds. Il l'embrassa ensuite juste au-dessus de sa culotte et attrapa le bout de tissu pour le faire glisser comme le pantalon précédemment. Le jeune homme déposa un fin baiser sur l'intimité de Felicity, qui provoqua un gémissement de désir à cette dernière, et il remonta pour s'emparer de sa bouche. Elle recommença à caresser son dos et ses mains descendirent jusqu'à ses fesses pour les caresser à leur tour. Felicity déboutonna le pantalon d'Oliver et le laissa glisser, ainsi que son boxer, jusqu'à ses chevilles. Elle enroula ses jambes autour du bassin du jeune homme et il pénétra en elle tout en lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Elle souffla de plaisir et l'embrassa encore plus violemment.

Le lendemain, Thea, John et Ray (qu'ils avaient appelé à la rescousse) attendaient Oliver, Felicity et Laurel au QG. Ils arrivèrent tous les trois, presque en retard, accompagnés de Nyssa qui avait accepté de les aider dans leur affaire. Felicity s'installa devant ses ordinateurs en jetant un coup d'œil à la table sur laquelle elle s'était retrouvée allongée la veille. Elle rougit et se racla la gorge pour reprendre ses esprits. Ils commencèrent tous à lancer des idées pour leur futur plan d'attaque.

Ils leur fallait un appât.

\- Je le ferais, dit Felicity.

\- Hors de question, répondit Oliver sur un ton ferme.

\- Je peux le faire, proposa Nyssa.

\- Non, reprit Felicity en essayant de rester calme, on a besoin de vos compétences de combats à tous les six, la dernière fois Thea était désarmée, et même si vous avez réussi à lui donner son arc, vous avez vu le résultat, Laurel a failli y perdre une côte.

\- Tu as vu comment ces gars étaient dangereux, dit Oliver, ils risquent de te blesser en premier puisque tu seras sans défense.

\- Le plan qu'on a élaboré est presque parfait, crois-moi je ne risque rien.

\- Elle a raison Oliver, lui dit John doucement, on saura la protéger.

Oliver ferma les yeux et amena ses mains à ses tempes.

\- Bon. Mais si elle court le moindre danger je veux que tout le monde privilégie sa sécurité !

Personne n'acquiesça, son ton avait été tellement ferme qu'ils n'avaient de toute façon pas leur mot à dire. Nyssa lui jeta néanmoins un air de compréhension.

\- Oliver, je peux te parler cinq minutes ?

Felicity le regarda, penaude. L'archer passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'emmena dans la pièce d'à côté. Les autres les regardèrent s'éloigner et se remirent à leur plan d'attaque pour revoir les derniers détails.

\- Oliver, tu ne peux pas privilégier ma sécurité au détriment de celle de tes coéquipiers. Ils sont tout aussi importants que moi.

\- Désolé Felicity, mais à la minute où tu es tombée amoureuse de moi, tu as accepté le fait que je te protégerai coûte que coûte. Alors évidemment que je tiens à Thea, Laurel, John et même à Nyssa et Ray, mais tu es ma priorité. Je refuse qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Tu veux servir d'appât, on le fait à ma façon.

\- Oliver…

Felicity baissa les yeux, presque vaincue, et alla se blottir contre son torse. Il l'entoura de ses bras et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Elle releva la tête et leurs bouches se rencontrèrent un court instant avant qu'ils ne retournent retrouver les autres.

Felicity avançait sur les quais. Cette fois le rendez-vous avez eu lieu au port, du côté des grands entrepôts de containers. Il faisait nuit noire, un ciel sans Lune, juste quelques lampadaires jaunâtres qui éclairaient le lieu. Felicity avait froid. « Mais pourquoi tu as proposé d'y aller toi-même… » pensa la jeune blonde et se frottant les bras pour essayer de se réchauffer. « Pourvu que je ne donne pas raison à Oliver… ». Lorsqu'elle arriva au lieu convenu du rendez-vous une boule obstrua sa gorge. Pourtant elle se savait en sécurité. John était planqué en haut d'un hangar à bateau, l'œil collé à son sniper, Laurel et Nyssa se trouvaient à ses côtés, prêtes à bondir une fois le moment venu, Nyssa son arc braqué en direction d'un des hommes que Felicity devait rencontrer. Oliver et Ray étaient planqués derrière un container un peu plus loin de la scène, surveillant Felicity grâce à la combinaison de Ray, prêts à, littéralement, voler à son chevet une fois le moment venue. Quant à Thea, elle se trouvait perchée sur le mât du bateau accosté juste à côté du lieu du rendez-vous, son arc en joue. Mais Felicity, désarmée, sans oreillette pour la relier aux autres, se sentait vulnérable. Un peu plus loin, le cœur d'Oliver battait plus fort que la normale.

\- Il-il y a quelqu'un ?

Felicity essayait de ne pas faire transparaitre son stress.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à envoyer des gonzesses pour venir chercher leurs livraisons !

Trois hommes lourdement armés sortirent de la pénombre et s'approchèrent lentement.

\- Tu m'diras, elle est pas mal celle-là ! dit grassement l'homme du milieu.

Il se démarqua des deux autres hommes et s'approcha tout près de Felicity. Elle pouvait sentir son haleine, pas si mauvaise que cela, lorsqu'il parlait.

\- Pourquoi une si jolie demoiselle aurait besoin d'armes, mmh ?

\- Je suis là, vous me donnez la livraison, et on s'en va tous les quatre de notre côté, c'est ça le deal, répondit-elle avec une aisance feinte.

\- Oh oh ! s'esclaffa une des deux hommes resté à l'arrière, coriace celle-là ! Laisse tomber Mic', elle est pas assez bête pour toi !

\- Arf, je sais ! Amenez le paquet !

Deux autres hommes sortirent du noir, portant une caisse en bois. C'était le moment.

Nyssa, Thea et John tirèrent en même temps. John une balle dans la cuisse de l'homme qui s'était trop approché de Felicity, Nyssa et Thea dans l'épaule de chaque homme qui l'accompagnait. Ray décolla aussitôt la caisse en bois en vue, prenant Oliver par la taille pour l'emmener avec lui. Une fois au-dessus des deux porteurs, Oliver tira une flèche dans un des tibia de chaque homme et Ray posa l'archer à terre. Tout cela s'était passé si vite que Felicity avait à peine eu le temps de cligner des yeux. Avant que tout ce petit monde n'appui sur la gâchette de leurs armes respectives, les trois archers immobilisèrent leurs mains.

\- Préparez-vous, dit Laurel en arrivant en bas dans un bon plutôt élégant, il en arrive toute une armée !

Nyssa resta sur le toit pour couvrir leurs arrières pour le moment. Thea resta aussi sur son perchoir. Des coups commencèrent à être tirés.

\- Planque-toi Felicity ! cria Oliver à son intention.

Elle obéit et alla se cacher derrière un container. Ray volait au-dessus des hommes pour retenir leur attention, il se prenait quelques balles mais sa combinaison était assez robuste. Cela permettait aux trois archers de tirer quelques flèches bien placées. Nyssa tira des flèches critiques mais elle faisait de son mieux pour ne tuer personne, elle savait qu'autrement Laurel lui en voudrait. Laurel, quant à elle, se battait au corps à corps contre les hommes les moins armés. La femme qu'elle avait eu du mal à combattre la fois précédente se présenta et elle fonça sur elle. Nyssa l'aida grandement en lui tirant une flèche dans la cuisse, permettant à la jeune assistante du procureur de l'immobiliser. Thea fut vite repérer et descendit rejoindre le cœur de l'action. Une balle lui frôla dangereusement l'oreille.

Une flopée d'ennemis gisait à terre, à moitié inconscients ou juste ligotés. Le nombre d'hommes diminuait considérablement. John ne tirait pas, il ne voulait pas se faire repérer, lui et Nyssa. Nyssa qui due bientôt descendre à son tour pour venir en aide à Laurel qui venait de se prendre un coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

\- Arrêtez-vous ! s'égosilla un homme.

Les hommes du gang se stoppèrent et les cinq membres de la Team dirigèrent leur regard vers la voix. Un homme, pas plus robuste que les autres, qui ne semblait pas plus intelligent, tenait Felicity contre lui, son bras autour de son cou, son autre main braquant une arme sur sa tempe. Felicity regarda Oliver et lui lança un regard d'excuses.

\- Dégagez où je la dégomme !

\- Felicity ! cria instinctivement Thea.

Oliver voulu dégainer son arc mais un homme le frappa dans le dos, le déstabilisant. Tous les hommes restant pointaient à présent leurs armes sur la tête des cinq compagnons.

\- Un seul mouvement et ses hommes vous abattent… La dernière fois vous êtes tous partis comme des flippettes et vous osez revenir nous piéger ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait penser que vous y arriveriez cette fois-ci hein ? … Vous croyez qu'avec un archer en plus et avec ce… cette pâle imitation d'Iron Man vous arriverez à nous battre ?

Le bourreau de Felicity arrêta de bouger et John eu enfin l'opportunité qu'il attendait. Il appuya lentement sur la gâchette mais la balle parti à une vitesse folle et s'enfonça dans le crâne de l'homme qui lâcha immédiatement sa prisonnière. C'était le seul endroit où John avait pu viser sans risquer de la blesser. Felicity cria de surprise et tomba au sol. Laurel profita de l'effet de surprise pour désarmer celui qui la braquait et le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Oliver ficha une flèche dans l'épaule des soldats qui pointaient Thea et Ray. Nyssa fit une pirouette et désarma le sien. Il en restait cependant encore trois et quelques balles fusèrent. John tira aussi, sans tuer personne cette fois.

Une balle perdue se dirigea droit sur Felicity, pénétra confortablement dans la cuisse de cette dernière. Un cri déchirant sortit de ses lèvres et elle porta ses mains à sa plaie. Oliver fonça sur elle, laissant l'homme qu'il combattait à Nyssa et Laurel. Il s'accroupit tout près d'elle et porta sa main à sa plaie.

\- Ça va Felicity ? demanda-t-il bêtement.

\- Je… Je crois que le balle est ressortit, c'est plutôt bon signe, non ?

\- Oui…

Il sourit malgré lui, il aimait sa façon de toujours voir le côté positif dans les pires situations.

\- Je peux t'emprunter un bout de ton t-shirt ? demanda-t-il pendant que Thea les protégeait tous les deux.

\- Si c'est pour me sauver la vie, oui…

Il arracha une bande sur le bas du t-shirt de Felicity et s'en servit pour faire un garrot autour de sa jambe. Par chance la balle avait pénétré sur le côté de la cuisse, la blessure ne serait donc pas très grave. Oliver souleva Felicity pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il tira une flèche grappin sur le hangar où se trouvait John et y emmena sa petite amie pour l'y déposer en sécurité. Il l'assit délicatement par terre et lui embrassa le front avant de filer retrouver Nyssa, Laurel, Thea et Ray en bas. Ils eurent du mal mais réussirent à neutraliser tout le reste des hommes armés.

Ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer pour soigner Felicity. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'emmener à l'hôpital, toute blessure par balle étant répertoriée. Ce n'était de toute façon pas la première fois qu'elle se ferait soigner de cette façon.

\- La dernière fois c'était quand même plus glorieux, dit Felicity en grimaçant pendant que John lui recousait sa plaie.

Oliver ria. Il lui massait les épaules pour concentrer son esprit sur autre chose que la douleur. Felicity passa sa main sur son épaule, pour toucher la cicatrice causée par la balle qu'elle s'était prise à la place de Sara. Elle releva la tête et regarda Laurel qui était debout dans un coin de la pièce, un bras enroulé autour de la taille de Nyssa.

\- Je suis fière que cette cicatrice me rappelle ta sœur Laurel, je serais toujours fière de la porter.

Elle savait être un peu maladroite en disant cela mais elle en avait besoin, la douleur embrumait son esprit et aidait à délier sa langue.

\- Alors je suis aussi contente que tu la porte, lui répondit Laurel en lui souriant et en resserrant son étreinte autour de Nyssa.

\- Je te donnerai une signification pour celle-là aussi, dit Oliver en pointant du doigt sa cuisse.

\- Ah ?

\- Tu verras !

Il lui sourit abondamment et posa son pouce sur le menton de la blonde pour faire tourner son visage et l'embrasser tendrement pendant que John nettoyait la plaie avec du désinfectant. Felicity sentit à peine les picotements dans sa cuisse, trop occupée à savourer le goût de la langue d'Oliver. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux avant de se rappeler qu'il y avait quand même un certain public devant eux. Elle lâcha sa bouche et rougit en ricanant bêtement, ce qui fit rire toute l'assemblée.

Oliver fit son rapport à l'équipe et ils partirent tous petit à petit. L'Archer teint à remercier chaleureusement Ray et Nyssa pour leur aide. Ray répondit qu'il était toujours à disposition si besoin et s'en alla aux côtés de Thea. Nyssa lui dit que c'était un plaisir de se battre à ses côtés et qu'elle serait ravie de leur rendre service à chacune de ses visites à Starling City. Elle partit à son tour, main dans la main avec Laurel. John s'en alla également, après avoir embrassé Felicity sur le front et avoir donné une accolade amicale à Oliver.

Une fois seuls, Oliver enfila son masque vert et remit sa capuche sur sa tête.

\- Tu comptes faire les justiciers encore ce soir ? demanda Felicity sur un ton vexé.

\- Non, je donne un sens à ta nouvelle cicatrice.

Oliver passa un bras atour de la taille de Felicity, l'autre sous ses jambes et la souleva. Elle s'agrippa à son cou.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ?

Il traversa le QG et sortit de la pièce pour emprunter un escalier qui les mena sur le toit. A partir de là il tira une flèche grappin sur le haut building en face d'eux.

\- Accroche-toi bien, dit-il.

Felicity raffermit son étreinte et enfoui son cou dans l'épaule de son amant. Oliver s'accrocha à son arc, donna un coup d'élan et ils partirent tous les deux dans les airs, atterrissant en haut du building.

\- C'est un des plus haut de la ville, dit-il en déposant Felicity au sol (l'aidant à tenir debout en la soutenant par la taille), j'aime venir ici pour admirer Starling de nuit. Toutes ces lumières, toutes ces couleurs, je trouve ça magnifique.

Felicity, qui jusque-là le regardait avec amour, tourna son visage vers la vue et adora ce qu'elle voyait.

\- Tu peux tenir debout toute seule ?

\- Euh oui je crois, pourquoi ?

Il la lâcha et se posta devant elle.

\- Tu sais que Oliver Queen t'aime, et qu'il t'aimera toujours…

\- C'est flippant quand tu parles de toi à la troisième personne…

\- Laisse-moi finir Felicity…

\- Oui, excuse-moi…

\- Je disais donc, Oliver Queen veut passer le restant de ses jours à tes côtés, mais The Arrow tenait à faire cette demande…

Felicity n'était pas sûre de comprendre quand elle le vit poser un genou à terre. Dans cette position, à cause de la capuche, elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Il fouilla dans une poche et en sortit une petite boite qu'il ouvrit. Une bague d'un noir sombre et brillant, sertie d'une petite émeraude, reposait sur un petit coussin.

\- Felicity Megan Smoak, veux-tu devenir ma femme ? Non seulement la femme du fils prétentieux de la famille Queen, mais surtout la femme de celui que Starling City appelle The Arrow, justicier la nuit, amoureux le jour. Et es-tu prête à me suivre dans cette voie ? A me soutenir, à accepter mes prises de risques et surtout, à m'aimer quoiqu'il m'arrive ?

La voix de Felicity resta coincée au fond de sa gorge. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et son nez piquotait. Bien sûr, bien sûr qu'elle était prête à épouser l'Archer et tout ce que cela impliquait.

\- Oliver je… réussi-t-elle finalement par dire, oui… je… je t'aime… oui, bien sûr que oui…

Le jeune homme sourit et attrapa la bague qu'il glissa à son annulaire. Il lui serra les mains et se releva.

\- J'ai fait la bague moi-même, en fondant le tube d'une de mes flèches et en y incrustant l'émeraude.

\- Une pierre verte hein ? C'est la plus belle bague de fiançailles que j'n'ai jamais eu ! Enfin… c'est la seule que j'ai eu, mais c'est quand même la plus belle !

Oliver rit et s'avança lentement pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Felicity.

\- Je t'aime Felicity, dit-il tout près de sa bouche.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et emprisonna ses lèvres. Il la serra aussi contre lui pour éviter qu'elle ne se repose trop sur sa jambe blessée. Felicity enroula ses mains autour du cou d'Oliver. Le baiser s'intensifia et elle voulut, comme elle aimait tant le faire, caresser les cheveux de son amant. Pour cela elle dut lui retirer sa capuche. Une fois qu'elle eut découvert sa tête, elle stoppa le baiser.

\- Je t'aime, Justicier.

Elle lui caressa les joues et posa délicatement ses mains sur son masque pour lui retirer. Elle le pressa entre son pouce et son index pour en caresser la matière et le mit dans sa poche.

\- Je t'aime Oliver Queen.

Une boule de chaleur se forma dans l'abdomen d'Oliver. Il savait qu'il avait enfin trouvé la bonne personne, il savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Une fougue le parcouru et il se jeta encore une fois sur la bouche de sa partenaire. Il passa ses mains dans sa longue chevelure blonde pour enlever l'élastique qui les nouaient ensemble. Oliver put ainsi librement balader ses mains dans ces cheveux si blonds qu'il aimait tant. Quant à Felicity, elle s'accrochait de toutes ses forces aux épaules de l'archer pour ne pas tomber sous l'émotion.

Il commençait à vouloir lui retirer son t-shirt quand elle le repoussa doucement.

\- Par contre j'aimerai continuer ça sur un lit si cela ne te dérange pas trop… Non pas que ce moment sur la table du QG fut regrettable, mais disons que mon dos a du mal à s'en remettre !

Oliver partit d'un rire magique qui fit sourire instantanément Felicity. Il lui envoya un clin d'œil et tira une nouvelle flèche grappin avant d'attraper sa fiancée et de s'élever dans les airs. A mis chemin entre les deux immeubles il retrouva les lèvres de son amante et les caressa doucement avec sa langue.

 **FIN**


End file.
